The Only Truth
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "- Não achas estranho, Light-kun? - O outro virou-se na cadeira para o encarar com a sua habitual falta de expressão. - O quê? - Olhou-o com a confusão espelhada no seu rosto. - Kira já não mata há algum tempo. - Respondeu parecendo pensativo. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para fora da sala de investigações, consequentemente, levando Light atrás de si."


**Título: **The Only Truth

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** M

**Casal:** Light & L

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Lemon

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, nudez e sexo.

**Sinopse:** "- Não achas estranho, Light-kun? - O outro virou-se na cadeira para o encarar com a sua habitual falta de expressão.  
- O quê? - Olhou-o com a confusão espelhada no seu rosto.  
- Kira já não mata há algum tempo. - Respondeu parecendo pensativo. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para fora da sala de investigações, consequentemente, levando Light atrás de si."

**Notas da História:** Death Note não me pertence (infelizmente) e nada disto aconteceu. E esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Mais um dia de investigações tinha chegado ao fim. Light esperava, de perto, que L acabasse o que fazia no computador para depois os dois irem para o quarto que dividiam desde que estavam acorrentados um ao outro. Tanto o seu pai como os outros agentes já tinham ido para as respectivas casas, por isso eles estavam sozinhos e o mais novo mal podia esperar pelo momento em que sairiam dali.

- **Ainda demoras muito Ryuuzaki?** – Questionou impaciente.

- **Não achas ****estranho****, Light-kun?** – O outro virou-se na cadeira para o encarar com a sua habitual falta de expressão.

- **O quê?** – Olhou-o com a confusão espelhada no seu rosto.

- **Kira já não mata há algum tempo.** – Respondeu parecendo pensativo. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para fora da sala de investigações, consequentemente, levando Light atrás de si.

O outro moreno ficou em silêncio, optando por não responder à pergunta.

Os dois seguiram para o quarto que compartilhavam, e como aí já não haviam câmaras, L tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu as correntes que os prendiam um ao outro, dirigindo-se depois para a casa de banho, não sem antes desviar um olhar significativo para o génio mais novo que logo captou a silenciosa indireta.

Não demorou muito para o som do chuveiro se fazer ouvir.

- **Vais atrás dele?** – Ouviu a voz de Ryuuk atrás de si, revelando um tom de escárnio.

O moreno olhou-o irritado e pegou numa maçã que se encontrava numa taça de vidro em cima de uma mesa situada ao lado da janela do cómodo. Atirou-a na direção do shinigami que rápida e agilmente a apanhou.

- **Vai-te embora.** – Ordenou rispidamente, e só depois de o ver sair pela janela e desaparecer na escuridão da noite seguiu o mesmo caminho que L.

Assim que entrou na casa de banho deparou-se com a roupa do outro espalhada pelo chão e com o mesmo dentro da banheira que não tinha sido fechada, revelando tudo o que se passava lá dentro.

A visão daquele corpo nu em baixo do chuveiro, com a água a escorrer gentilmente por todos os cantos possíveis e imaginários, fazia com que um arrepio o atravessa-se e o seu próprio corpo reagisse.

Para os poucos que o conheciam pessoalmente e para muitos, se o conhecessem, talvez não considerassem L bonito ou até mesmo atraente, mas isso era porque nunca o tinham visto por baixo daquelas roupas enormes que ele sempre usava despreocupadamente. Light sabia que era o único com esse privilégio, e no que dependesse de si era assim que iria continuar.

- **Vais ficar aí a olhar para mim por muito tempo ou vais entrar?** – L pronunciou-se baixinho.

A voz do mais velho despertou-o dos seus pensamentos e rapidamente, mas não de maneira desesperada, começou a despir-se, e logo se juntou ao outro.

Assim que entrou na banheira não perdeu tempo em puxar o detetive para si e encostá-lo à parede, tal como não perdeu tempo a tomar os seus lábios para si.

Lawliet abraçou-o pelo pescoço correspondendo ao ato com a mesma intensidade; e naquele momento eles não eram o detetive e o suspeito do caso Kira, não eram L e Light; eram apenas dois amantes que procuravam satisfazer os seus corpos, as suas almas e os seus corações.

Light deixou os seus lábios deslizarem pela pele quente do outro até ao pescoço beijando-o, lambendo-o e mordendo-o de leve com desejo. Deixou também as mãos resvalarem para as suas coxas apertando-as e, num impulso, fez com que L enrolasse as suas pernas em volta da sua cintura.

Ambos gemiam pelo contacto tão íntimo dos seus corpos, e enquanto as mãos de L se mantinham no pescoço ou nos ombros do maior para se segurar, as de Light passeavam constantemente por todo o seu corpo.

- **Light-kun!** – Lawliet gemeu cravando as suas curtas unhas nos ombros do amante ao ter o seu membro tocado.

- **L!** – Gemeu langido.

- **Light, rápido… ahh!** – Quase gritou. – **Não aguento brincadeiras hoje, preciso de ti agora.** – Pediu.

O mais novo sorriu levemente e beijou-o antes de o fazer descer da sua cintura e o virar de costas para si, e enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço e mordiscava os ombros, uma das suas mãos massageava-lhe o membro enquanto a outra deslizava para o meio das suas nádegas a fim de o preparar para que o pudesse receber com o mínimo de dor e desconforto possível.

A preparação não durou muito, não era a primeira vez que se entregavam um ao outro sem precedentes.

- **Ahhh!** – O detetive gemeu de prazer ao sentir-se preenchido por completo.

Por momentos ficaram quietos, e as únicas coisas que se podiam ouvir eram as suas respirações ofegantes e o som da água do chuveiro a cair em cima dos seus corpos e do chão da banheira; a sensação das gotas de água a acariciarem as suas peles tornava tudo mais excitante e prazeroso.

Sem conseguir aguentar mais L moveu o seu quadril para trás em direção ao do outro, sabendo que ele entenderia perfeitamente o recado. Não demorou muito e logo os movimentos começaram, primeiro lentos e carinhosos mas rapidamente tornaram-se rápidos, firmes e fortes e os dois homens gemiam loucamente sem se importarem com mais nada.

Não existia mais nenhum sítio onde eles quisessem estar naquele momento. Não havia nada mais perfeito do que o sentimento de que pertenciam um ao outro.

L sabia que a cada dia, a cada momento de amor, a cada noite que passavam nos braços um do outro, a sua vida ficava em risco cada vez mais. Sabia que poderia cair na tentação de lhe revelar a sua verdadeira identidade a qualquer momento e, se Light de facto fosse Kira, essa revelação poderia ser o seu fim.

E Light sabia que o que o outro tinha querido dizer com aquilo que dissera antes de saírem da sala de investigações. Desde a primeira noite entre eles, ainda antes de estarem acorrentados um ao outro, em que se tinham dado conta dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos, que não haviam ocorrido mais mortes suspeitas. Kira parecia ter desaparecido. Por alguma razão Light nunca mais conseguira, tivera coragem ou vontade de escrever nenhum nome no seu Death Note. Cada vez que tentava a imagem do amado vinha à sua mente, e pensava no seu possível sofrimento caso viesse a descobrir a verdade; Light não mentia quando dizia que o amava e era por isso que a sensação de mágoa no peito aumentava a cada vez que lhe mentia ou quando pensava em separação ou morte. Sempre que dizia "Eu não sou Kira", cada vez mais queria que isso fosse verdade. Era difícil de acreditar, por vezes, mas talvez o amor fosse mesmo capaz de mudar as pessoas.

Os gemidos que escapavam dos seus lábios eram cada vez mais altos, aumentando à medida que sentiam a aproximação do clímax. L foi o primeiro, sendo seguido pelo companheiro logo depois, porém nenhum dos dois estava satisfeito.

Desligaram a água que começava a esfriar e dirigiram-se novamente para o quarto sem se preocuparem em secar-se. O detetive foi empurrado para cima da cama, rapidamente sentindo um corpo sobre o seu e gemendo alto ao sentir-se ser preenchido novamente, e desta vez não houve espera até se iniciarem os movimentos.

- **Light!** – Gritou alto de prazer ao sentir a sua próstata ser atingida inúmeras vezes.

- **L!** – O outro ofegou sentindo as suas costas serem arranhadas sem piedade.

- **Não!** – Negou. – **Lawliet. Chama-me pelo meu verdadeiro nome, Lawliet.** – Pediu quase sem fôlego.

De um momento para o outro os movimentos cessaram completamente. Lawliet gemeu em desaprovação e abriu os olhos, que nem se dera conta de que tinha fechado, para encarar a expressão estupefacta e os olhos arregalados do outro.

E só então se deu verdadeiramente conta do que tinha acabado de revelar. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo; estranhamente não estava admirado nem arrependido, sabia que aquele dia ia chegar. E agora, se Light fosse realmente Kira, talvez tivesse acabado de assinar a sua sentença de morte.

Mas não queria pensar nisso agora.

- **Por favor… continua.** – Pediu. E se não fosse o prazer evidente na sua voz e espelhado nos seus olhos negros, a sua expressão poderia ser comparada à de uma criança que implorava pelo seu chocolate favorito.

Light baixou-se e beijou-o, puxando-o depois consigo, sentando-se e sentando-o em cima de si, recomeçando os movimentos até atingirem novamente o ápice e caírem na cama, um ao lado do outro, ofegantes.

- **Lawliet.** – Sussurrou após algum tempo tendo a sua respiração já mais controlada. A maneira como aquele nome escorregou pelos seus lábios pareceu tão certa. – **Porquê?**– Perguntou simplesmente, sabia que ele entenderia.

L virou-se e subiu lentamente para cima do corpo do companheiro, acomodando-se no seu peito antes de responder. - **Talvez porque eu esteja farto deste "jogo". Talvez porque eu já não me importo com o que me possa acontecer.** – Fechou os olhos e suspirou. – **Não tenho maneira de saber se estás a dizer a verdade quando dizes que me amas. Mas se realmente me amares e fores o Kira, tenho a esperança de que o teu amor por mim seja mais forte que a tua vontade de me matar.** – Abraçou-se mais a ele e não demorou muito até adormecer.

- **Baka.** – Light murmurou, sem saber se para ele ou para si próprio. – **Eu realmente te amo. **– Abraçou-o com os seus dois braços apertando-o contra si e beijando-lhe a testa. – **E essa foi ****_a única verdade_**** que eu alguma vez te contei.** – Recostou a sua cabeça na almofada e suspirou profundamente. Era agora. – **E é por isso que eu ****_abdico_****.**

E a última coisa que Light ouviu antes de cair na inconsciência e no mundo dos sonhos, foi um bater de asas e uma risada divertida e arrepiante que se afastava cada vez mais.

"Os humanos são realmente muito interessantes."

**Owari!**

* * *

****Esta one shot veio de um desafio de 10 palavras. Que consiste em nós, os escritores, pedirmos 10 palavras a alguém e com elas criar uma história em que elas apareçam explicitamente. Parece fácil, mas por vezes, dependendo das palavras e da nossa imaginação, fazer com que algumas encaixem na história é quase uma dor de cabeça. No entanto eu gosto de fazer este desafio pois faz a minha imaginação trabalhar a mil e isso obriga-me a escrever.  
Neste caso, as palavras foram-me dadas pela minha melhor amiga e elas são: morte; asas; chocolate; génio; vida; quarto; pai; maçã; bonito; estranho.

Esta foi a minha primeira one shot deste casal e deste anime, e para primeira eu até não estou desiludida. Eu por acaso realmente gostei do rumo que minha imaginação me levou.  
Espero que tenham gostado e deixem review!


End file.
